


For one night

by toomuchmilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominant Hook, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, No Spoilers, No cheating, Object Insertion, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Submissive Charming, first time gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchmilk/pseuds/toomuchmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming is a total submissive slut. He will take anything up his ass. But what about Killian's hook?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For one night

Hook was very nervous and about to bolt out of there at any moment. Why did he agree to this? It's mad and stupid and so fucking hot.

Snow came up to him a couple of weeks ago and asked him if he would be interested in fucking her husband. Hook blushed like a school boy and spit whatever he was drinking. She added that Charming was her sub and it was time for him to graduate from dildos and strap-ons and get a real, throbbing cock in his hungry arsehole. Well she didn't exactly say that but that's how Killian's brain registred the information.

The look on Hook's very red face surprised Snow because now she seemed embarrassed as well.

"Oh god! I'm sorry. I thought a pirate who lived as long as you must have had quite an adventurous sex life"

She thought right. Hook did try a lot of things in the sex department over the years. Being plastered most of those years meant that he probably did more things than he can remember. Still he's certain that he's never being asked so bluntly by a woman to fuck her husband. Let alone the shocking fact that this kinky couple is Storybrooke's most perfect, most sickeningly vanilla duo.

Truth be told, Hook and Charming bonded on Neverland and they spent a lot of time together ever since. The prince was one of the sexiest lad he's ever met. He had one lovely, firm bottom and Hook often caught himself staring at it. But the idea of actually fucking him never crossed his mind because Charming was happily married, the father of Ms Swan and too hopelessly straight overall.

He must not pass this opportunity. That's the thought that came to his mind when he noticed that Snow was about to take back everything she said. 

"Why not. He's one good looking chap your husband. But let me ask you this one thing, why me?"

"Oh great, thank you Killian! I thought for a second that i've made a huge mistake. Why you? Well I know David finds you attractive and i've seen the way you look at him sometimes. Besides, it's not like Storybrooke is crawling with hot single men wearing eyeliner and leather pants. Also..."

"What is it?"

"Emma. I know you'll never tell her about this. Our secret is safe with you."

So that's how it began. Over the next couple of weeks, Hook and Snow had many hushed conversations in Granny's Diner. They agreed on a plan.

During their last meeting, earlier that day, Snow told the pirate how she kept Charming's cock locked in a chastity cage for the past seven days. How horny and desperate he will be for him. David hated the device and begged her many times for release. He even tried to take it off himself which made Snow very angry. She punished the unruly sub by spanking his delightful pale butt with a paddle over twenty times, making sure to hit his balls a few times. Then she ordered him to lick her feet for fifty minutes straight. The punishment was not the foot licking (Charming loved that apparently) but the pain of having his trapped dick prohibited from swelling into an erection. Hearing this made Hook's own cock rock-hard. He had to wait half an hour after Snow's departure before he could get up and leave the dinner. Even then his bigger-than-usual bulge attracted a few scandalized looks.

That evening Hook went up the stairs with his heart in his mouth and introduced himself into Charming and Snow's flat. The door was unlocked. He waited just outside the bedchamber. He could hear Snow tell her husband he was in a for a "big" suprise and it would be different from all the other times. She asked him if he remembered the safe word and told him she will never be angry with him for using it and that she will always love him. Charming kissed her and replied that he trusted her. She told him to get "in position" and to be "a good boy".

Shortly after, Snow appeared in the hallway, she winked when she passed Hook, gave him a small key and said aloud "He's all yours. Do not be gentle." Then she was gone. She would be back in two hours. More than enough time to have some seriously fun kinky sex.

When Hook entered the room, he was not prepared for the sight greeting him. His breath stopped. The handsome prince was standing naked, hands behind his head and legs spread apart. As expected, he was blindfolded and couldn't see him. He seemed so vulnerable, his wide torso rising and falling with each breath, his well-defined pecs twitching, his biceps bulging. 

All of a sudden, Hook's nervousness was gone. He wanted this. He was going to give Charming everything he needed and make this night memorable for the both of them. 

He kept looking at the man before him. The mesmerizing lovely curve of his bum, the meaty alabaster thighs covered by a thin layer of blond hair and of course, the caged knob. Hook's leather trousers became too tight. He brought his hand and gently felt Charming's bottom. His body tensed for a second. According to Snow, he's never had any kind of sexual contact with a man before.

Careful not to touch him with his hook, the pirate circled the submissive man. He caressed his biceps a few times, pat his face, traced the lines of his abs, then took one pink nipple and squeezed hard, provoking a reaction from the man.

Hook gripped Charming's bollocks while he placed gentle little kisses on his neck and shoulders. He moved his head to the man's armpits and inhaled. It smelled sweet and clean. He licked at the fuzz of blond hair there and heard the moans coming from the sub. He kept at it for a while, loving the sounds coming out of Charming. There was something so pure and innocent about him that made Hook want to corrupt him and humiliate him so bad.

Hook looked at the dresser where Snow had laid out a series of items. He took a rope and expertly tied Charming's hands behind his back. He put pressure on the man's shoulders untill he got the message and knelt before him. He reached for his thick, aroused manhood and started hitting Charming's pretty face with it, smearing pre-cum everywhere. 

Charming's lips looked obscenely red and puffy. They parted easily when the knobhead pressed against them. It took a lot of self-control for Hook not to thrust his hard prick into that warm, welcoming mouth. Snow had told him that her husband could deep-throat up to 7 inches dildos. Which was still one inch less than his cock's length. So he went nice and slow, and when he was all in with no sign of discomfort from Charming, he nearly lost it. What a cockslut! The prince had no gag reflex. Hook decided they could move on now to more hardcore stuff. 

He began moving his hips and fucking in earnest the sheriff's mouth. He took off the blindfold and watched as Charming's captivating blue eyes adjusted to the light and settled on his face, finding out the identity of his dom for the night. There was shock and surprise and embarrassment and fear in those eyes. Hook stopped thrusting, his prick half in half out. He waited for what seemed like an eternity. Then, Charming closed his eyes and his head dived onto Killian's cock, nose soon buried in a forest of dark pubic hair. 

"God Charming...so hungry for cock...what a good little slut!"

Charming moaned but kept on sucking. After a few more minutes, Hook manhandled his pet to the bed and laid him on his back, head dangling from the side of the mattress. He presented his throbbing dick once again to the sheriff's mouth but this time there was no holding back. He went all the way in, then kept a fast, steady rhythm, marvelling at the swell in Charming's throat. 

He took the little key Snow gave him and removed the chastity device. Rapidly, Charming's dick hardened but it had no time to enjoy its freedom because Hook extended his hand and took a riding crop on the dresser. In no time, the hits started raining down on the poor cock and balls. Charming kept on closing his legs which earned him a series of slaps on the face.

"Keep your legs open boy or i'm going to tie you to the bed and spend the next hour taking special care of your royal jewels!"

Surrendering, the prince opened his trembling thighs and let the pirate have total access to his crotch. As a man, Hook knew exactly how and where to hit. Enough to send jolts of pain through his sub's body but not enough to break the skin or cause serious damage.

Once the still erect penis and testicles obtained the reddish color he aimed for, Hook moved on to the man's sensitive nipples. He alternated between pinching and scratching them. He even managed to bent forward just enough to bite them a few times. Charming was moaning and groaning around his knob. He couldn't see the sheriff's face in this position but he could feel his nose placated against his bollocks, down between his thighs, struggling to breathe between each thrust of his hips. 

He could have kept going for plenty more minutes but Hook was limited by time and he still had many other things in mind he wanted to do to Charming's body. His rock solid cock left the warmth of the sub's mouth, he untied his hands and then he took a step back. Charming's face looked _obscene_. It was very red and had spit dribbling everywhere. His stunning blue eyes were moist with tears. He looked utterly debauched. 

Aside from his open fly, Hook was still completely dressed. He was hot and sweaty. He got the urge to get rid of his clothes. He began taking off his shirt under David's intense scrutiny. He felt a little bit self-conscious like he always did in these moments. Not just from people watching him reveal his body but also because he struggled doing it with one hand.

When he sat on the big chair to remove his boots, he noticed Charming's cock jerking and his gaze focused on his feet. Hook remembered Snow's mention of her husband's fetish.

"Come here boy and take these off".

Quickly, Charming got off the bed and started walking towards the pirate.

"Don't walk. Crawl on your hands and knees"

A brief shadow of mutiny crossed Charming's face but his submissive nature won the fight in the end. He went down on all fours and made for a very good looking pup. The slow rise and fall of his arse and the bulging muscles of his arms were mesmerizing. But what really made Hook's manhood give a twitch of approval was the rosy flush on the prince's cheeks. So embarrassed and humiliated.

When he reached the space between Hook's open legs, he looked up and that nearly made the pirate shoot his load right then and there.

"Go on mate. Give it a lick. I know you want to."

Hook was not prepared for how Charming latched onto his boots. Taking them in his hands and licking them like his life depended on it, making all sorts of excited noises.

"Fuck...look at you prince...such a whore for my boots..."

While Charming was busy slobbering all over his left boot, Hook moved his right foot between the sub's thighs and stroked the stiff, leaking cock. It earned him more moans and indecent noises from him. Soon, he was shamelessly humping Hook's boot, growing closer and closer to orgasm.

Not wanting that to happen yet, Hook stood up and ordered Charming to get on the bed. He finished getting undressed and then joined him, settling between his wide open legs. The prince looked vulnerable and extremely appealing. Hook leaned in and kissed him gently. This was nice too. As much as he loved rough sex, he also liked sweet moments like this one. They made out for quite some time. Hook hardly believing this was all real. He couldn't fully get his head around that, that it's Charming here in front of him, lovely mouth pressed against his, giving excruciatingly good soft little licks, looking so open and trusting. 

Knowing time was not on his side, Hook decided to speed things up. He manoeuvred Charming's legs and folded them against his chest, bringing the arse up. The sheriff yelped at the surprise manhandling and blushed at having his bumhole so exposed. Hook groaned looking at the lovely, twitching pink hole. When he began sucking and licking at the sensitive skin, Charming made the most delicious melody.

"First time someone does this to you?"

"Yeah...oh fuck yes...don't stop...please..."

Hook smiled and went back to work. Soon, Charming was reduced to a mumbling, incoherent mess. Pushing his arse up and begging for more tongue. The crease of his milky white bum turned red from the friction with Hook's stubble. The pirate's expert tongue was joined by a finger and then a second digit was added. 

When Hook judged that Charming was loose enough, he lowered the legs and presented his erect cock to the slick entrance. He knew it would hurt but pain was also part of how they both liked sex. He went in slow and steady until all of his manhood was inside. He saw in Charming's eyes the mind-blowing realization that this was no fake plastic dildo, this was a real, veiny, hot man cock buried deep in him.

There was no holding back. Hook fucked Mr Perfect fast and hard, loving the way he whimpered and begged for more like a true little slut. Something primal rose from somewhere deep within Hook and it changed him into a possessive beast. Fuck Snow. Charming was his. His to play with. His to fuck. His to mark. He leaned forward and bit Charming right at the junction of neck and shoulder. He let out an animalistic growl, hips going in and out faster and faster. Both men panting and sweating and talking non sense. And then the little whore takes Hook's arm and puts the hook in his mouth. Licking and sucking and moaning.

Sensing he was getting close, Hook had to think fast. Where did he want to come? Arse? Mouth? Chest? An image of Charming's pretty face full of come surged in his brain. He quickly got out of the tight hole and moved up the sheriff's body until he settled on his powerful chest. Charming didn't hesitate for a second and took Killian's length in his hungry mouth. Extending his arm behind him, he teased the now empty hole with the tip of his cool hook. Judging by the sub's moans, he wanted it. He carefully pushed the hook inside, looking at Charming's face, blue eyes darting up, looking back at him, red lips stretched around his knob. 

It didn't take long after that. Both men extremely turned on, keeping eye contact, sharing something deeply intimate. When the hook found its target, it began a relentless teasing of the hypersensitive prostate. Charming doubled his efforts, tongue lapping at the underside of the shaft, reaching the top of the balls sometimes. Hook was so lost in lust and pleasure that it took him some time to notice that the sounds coming out of David changed and presented a hint of urgency.

"What is it mate? You're close? You wanna come?" 

The man nodded, pleading with his eyes.

"Course, mate. You can come. You've been so good."

One last time, he pressed the hook hard against the prostate and all of a sudden, Charming's cock was pulsating and releasing a week's worth of come. This in turn sent the pirate over the edge and he painted the prince's face with thick, white globs of spunk.

Exhausted, they laid there for a while without saying anything. Then, both men got up. Charming headed to the bathroom to take a shower and Hook gathered his clothes and dressed at once. He left before Snow's return.

The next day, they met outside the Sheriff's Station. They discussed the latest threat on Storybrooke. Business as usual. Except Charming was wearing a polo neck sweater and his voice was hoarse. When Hook was about to go, he felt an arm on his shoulder holding him in place.

"Erm...Thank you for last night...I've been really stressed out lately and Snow knows...she always knows what _I need_..."

Hook thought of something funny or witty to say but his brain was not working. Eventually, he said "You're welcome. _Anytime_."


End file.
